1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to baby""s accessories, and more particularly to a foldable frame for a bassinet, playyard, pen, stroller, and the like, wherein the foldable has a rigid, simple, and strong structure to evenly distribute and support a downward force of a user""s weight in economic cost.
2. Description of Related Arts
Baby""s accessories such as bassinet, playpen, and stroller are known in art and become necessities to every family having a baby or young child. Generally speaking, there are two kinds of baby""s accessories, which are foldable and non-foldable. Most non-foldable baby""s accessories provide rigid frame structures for supporting the baby. However, they are bulky and occupy relatively large storage spaces, and are therefore hardly appreciated and liked by city-dwellers. Foldable baby""s accessories generally occupy smaller storage spaces and are therefore preferred by the city-dwellers. However, such foldable baby""s accessory has several drawbacks.
For example, in order to fold up a bassinet, a plurality of joints and couplers are employed to interconnect the adjoining ends of the frame sections which, in turn, confine looped frames for forming a bassinet frame. Moreover, locking devices are employed to prevent folding of the adjoining frame sections. However, accidental actuation of the locking device may occur, thereby resulting in folding of the frame sections relative to each other, which action may injure a child playing in the foldable bassinet.
Thus, in order to enhance the foldable ability of the bassinet, more joints must be employed such that the bassinet can be folded up in a compact unit for carriage and storage. However, the complicated foldable frame will highly increase the manufacturing cost of the bassinet and weaken the rigid structure of the frame. Furthermore, it is a hassle for a user, such as parent, to manipulate the folding and unfolding operations of the bassinet.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame specifically incorporated with a baby""s accessories such as a bassinet, playyard, pen, stroller, or the like, which has a rigid, simple, and strong structure to evenly distribute and support a downward force of a user""s weight in a lower cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame for bassinet, playyard, pen, stroller, or the like, which comprises a securing device not only can securely lock up the foldable frame in the unfolded position for preventing the foldable frame being folded up accidentally but also can firmly attach the foldable frame to the fabric container of the bassinet, playpen, or the stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame for bassinet, playyard, pen, stroller, or the like, which can be quickly and easily folded into a compact unit for carriage and storage and unfolded for use. In other words, the present invention does not require a relatively large the storage space in comparison with the conventional foldable frame, so as to minimize the cost of shipping and handling of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame for bassinet, playyard, pen, stroller, or the like, wherein folding operation of the foldable frame is easy and fast that an individual is able to unfold or fold up the foldable frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame specifically for bassinet, which comprises an adjustable back support arrangement to provide a better back support to a user""s back so that the user is capable of lying in the bassinet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable frame for bassinet, playyard, pen, stroller, or the like, wherein no expensive or complicate structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for providing rigid configuration for the bassinet, playpen, stroller, or the like.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a foldable frame, comprising:
a supporting frame, which is adapted for supporting a boundary shelter thereto, comprising a pair of first supporting arms in a parallel manner and a pair of second supporting arms connected to the first supporting arms end to end respectively;
a pair of U-shaped folding arms each having two upper ends pivotally connected to the two first supporting arms respectively and adapted to pivotally fold between a folded position and a fully unfolded position, wherein in the folded position, the two folding arms are pivotally folded towards each other, and in the fully unfolded position, each of the folding arms is pivotally folded outwardly to define an unfolded angle between the folding arm and the supporting frame;
means for retaining each of the folding arms at the unfolded angle; and
a securing device comprising a pair of first secure units attached to two bottom portions of the folding arms respectively and a pair of second secure units attached to the two second supporting arms of the supporting frame respectively, wherein the first secure units are detachably connected to the second secure units respectively to retain an unfolded distance between the two bottom portions of the folding arms.